Uprising
by Lilb4real
Summary: When Sonic and friends decide to live their lives differently. A new group has risen up to take their place. 1 Recruitment space left. Lemons included.


A/N: new sonic fic guys I have asked around and I have made a new group myself. Prepare yourselves you fans of fiction. I will start this awesomeness now.

Chapter 1: Making a entrance.

Brandon's PoV:

On Mobius there was a pack of Resistance ships chasing a civilian plane. We were on our break when we got word. Lexi was in the war room when it started.

Lexi is a grey hedgehog she wore a black long sleeveshirt and skirt with pink outline. She had a small bow over her bang.

"Brandon We gotta move in 20." Lexi said.

"Alright ring us up with G.U.N in 10." I say.

I get over the intercom and call for the team. Everyone walked in at once.

Twitch walked in with his headphones and drinking his coffee. He danced around and got real excited. He was a green hedgehog and had rings around his wrists. He loved to fly I assumed that's why he was so happy. He grew up at the orphanage with me. Everyone on the team loves him.

Chili was a orange hedgehog she worked at G.U.N. with me before she left with me and Twitch. She was in her White and Pink armor ready to go.

Frost was a white wolf. He used to be grey in the orphanage. But when we grew up he lived in the snowy mountains and trained himself to control all forms of water. He wore his white and Grey armor ready to go.

Tally was a dark brown horse she was a good driver if anything. She is a real grease monkey. Ready to roll out. She was really handy with a shotgun. She just doesn't like to fly. Twitch loves messing with her.

Ankha was a tan cat she is the Doctor of the team. She loves to also conduct experiments. On the enemies that is. So she's also the field Scientist.

They all stood before me easy to go no matter the dangers.

"Brandon Lexi already briefed us lets get the plane going bro I'm ready to get us in the air you ready Tally." Twitch says getting in her face shaking the keys in her face.

"Wait Brandon do we have to fly Twitch is just gonna do that thing again." Tally says.

"Yea Tally but we need you and that shotgun and we're taking the expendable plane too Twitch." I say.

I was a Dark Brown Echidna I was an orphan and raised by G.U.N. I was one of the best field agents. Trained under the old heroes. But they all broke up after Silver died. But that's a story for later. I was in my Black armor and my glasses were always on me.

I pulled them down and we holo-called G.U.N.

A hologram of Rouge popped up.

"Brandon what are you doing calling this channel?" Rouge asks.

"I need to talk to the Head G.U.N." I say.

"Shadows busy you know he's getting ready to go I gotta get ready to go too. Look call on a secure channel next time we gotta go." She said.

"Brandon..." Frost says crossing his arms.

"Yea buddy." I say.

"Twitch is pulling off." Frost says.

I face palm and start running for the plane. Everyone followed. When we got outside Twitch was ready to go he was really pulling off. We all ran for the plane.

"Twitch what the Fuck." Tally says trying to climb in. I grab her hand and we started to come up. I ran to the cockpit and We were headed for the building. Twitch pulled up at the last minute. Now we were in the air.

"Twitch..." I say.

"Yeeeesssss!" He says.

I pat his back.

"Good Job."

I head to the back and check on the team.

"Everyone ok?" I ask.

"Tally isn't doing to hot." Ankah says.

I look over to Tally who is clinging to her seat and scared of the little turbulence.

"She's fine." I say.

"Brandon were good to go" Twitch says over the intercom.

"Chili your up. Twitch get ready and open the hatch." I say.

"Who's dropping with Tally?" Chili asks.

"Frost is right buddy." I say.

He nods and gets a 2 person parachute.

"Come on Chili." I say.

Me and Chili climb the ladder to the top of the plane. I grab a hook and leash.

The wind starts to hit us hard and we lay on the top of he plane. I strap her to I so she doesn't. Fall off.

"Alright were headed for the plane all you gotta do is shoot the pilot and we're in then you unstrap and jump on their plane." I say.

"Sounds easy enough." she says smiling and takes out her sniper rifle.

"Alright Twitch they are here this planes done let's take both of theirs. Everyone get ready Frosts team go get those civilians. Me Twitch Lexi and Chili are going for the enemy plane." I say.

"If this doesn't work improvise like always." I say.

The civilian plan could be seen. We let it pass us then we see the enemy plane and Chili shoots threw the pilots window. The team watched as Twitch jumped out the back. Instantly Tally started to panic.

I was ready I pulled down my glasses and I jumped at the other plane. Lexi came out of her seat and jumped behind Twitch. Chili jumped with me and we instantly started shooting them. Lexi cloaked behind me and ran at the enemies she drawer her sword and killed everyone that was left she was also sadistic so she enjoyed having blood fly everywhere.

Chili layed on the top of the new plane and Got ready to fire. Twitch landed in and danced his way to the cockpit and giving Lexi a five on his way there. He kept the plane steady.

Frost saw his chance when the plane they were in angled. The civilian plan had opened up the back.

"Lets go girls." Frost says. He grabbed Tally and jumped Ankah yawned and jumped behind the two grabbing her pistol on the way out.

"Frost I forgot my..." tally says.

Frost hands her the Shotgun. As they land Ankah throws a needle into the neck of one of the soldiers. He passes out. Frost straps Tally and she charges in behind a seat and fires at a soldier. Frost freezes a soldier trying to grab a civilian.

He takes his pistol and shoots him in the head. Frost throws the dead pilots out the back and radios Twitch.

"Twitch lead the way we're done over here." Frost says.

"MISSION WAS A SUCCESS!" Twitch yells to me. I know buddy. Tell Frost were heading to the G.U.N. run way."

Chili fired a the last guard in the civilian plane and I let her into the cockpit.

"Where's Lexi?" Chili asks.

I opened the door and there was Lexi still stabbing the corpses blood was everywhere.

"Lexi you over did it again." Chili says walking in with Lexi. She closed the door behind her. I sat in the co-pilots chair and kicked back. Good one guy's I thought to myself. I dozed off to sleep and took a nap. We were officially back on break


End file.
